


Bellow Summer Bash - Alternative Universe

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Blue and Yellow's lives are forever changed when a package is delivered to their door one day.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Bellow Summer Bash - Alternative Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a little fanart I once drew.
> 
> Sorry if it's short, I had been procrastinating on this for FAR too long...

There were two knocks on the door, then silence--then a soft wail emanating through the closed front door.

A woman with short blonde hair perked up from her laptop, and walked up to the door; as she approached closer, the wailing got louder. Upon opening the front door up, she looked around for something, someone.

It was only when her gaze wandered downward that she saw a baby, who couldn't have been older than several months, wrapped up and placed inside of a basket, eyes squeezed shut as she cried continuously.

The blonde, her name being Yellow, just stood there in shock for a good moment right before calling her wife, Blue, over to come take a look.

The long-haired woman came to the door and stood right next to Yellow. She followed Yellow's gesture to downwards, and gasped as she put her hands up to her mouth, her eyes filling with tears.

All the note on the basket read was: _Please take good care of Pink._

Pink. The only thing the infant had to her in that moment was her name, as well as a couple of blankets and a pillow.

Blue and Yellow Diamond had been planning to have a child--most likely a daughter--in some way or form over the past few years after they had gotten married; now their wish had come true in the most sudden and unexpected way possible.

Unable to bear leaving baby Pink out in this condition anymore, Blue and Yellow took a hold of each end of the basket and brought the bundle into their house.

Blue wasted no time in picking up the baby from out of the basket. She held her in her arms, rocked her, and soothed Pink to the best of her abilities once she sat down on the couch in the living room.

Yellow, meanwhile, was grabbing all of the parenting books she could find from their bookshelf. Carrying them in a stack, she brought them over to the living room, placed the books onto the nearest table, and sat down right beside Blue. Yellow would _definitely_ have to make a number of phone calls later once things were settled a bit.

But for now, the married couple needed to give a warm and safe welcome to the newest addition to their family...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
